The invention relates generally to router tool bits and especially to such tool bits intended to provide relatively large holes or slots in a substantial thickness of plywood.
Presently commercially available one half inch router bits are not well suited for cutting at high speeds, i.e., 400 or more inches per minute, of one half inch holes or slots through one and one half inches of solid or layered plywood. Such presently commercial router bits readily break under such loading because of the bending loads applied to the bits.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Lichtman 3,857,305 Shallenberger 4,412,763 Stojanoviski 4,525,110 Yoshinori 4,588,331 Wallace 4,593,734 ______________________________________
The invention disclosed hereinafter is intended to overcome this deficiency by providing a one half inch router bit which will effectively cut through one and one half inches of plywood, either in the form of a single sheet or in the form of a stacked series of sheets.